


Road To Misery

by Travis_Crux



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 10:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Travis_Crux/pseuds/Travis_Crux
Summary: Scottie plans to surprise Harvey by turning up in Paris but in return is surprised by the situations which confront her.





	Road To Misery

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Secrets We As Lawyers Keep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068645) by [thesassmaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesassmaster/pseuds/thesassmaster). 

Scottie considered herself successful. She performed spectacularly well in her career and although her love life had a few rough edges, she seemed to be getting past to smoothen them. With a special friend. And many could argue Harvey Specter was anything but a special friend but they were getting there. For Harvey to consistently be bedding nobody but she was an accomplishment of sorts. And they even had very endearing conversations. 

Which was why she thought it was appropriate to turn up in Paris. It was obvious he wanted company from the oh so tiring work he had and probably some more ravenous sex. 

Knowing that she would happily surprise the man, she moved to the reception area and with ease flicked an extra key card to the suite he had booked for himself. 

Moving upstairs, Scottie unlocked the door and sauntered inside the lovely room. It was evident that Harvey had bought the best suite in the hotel. The interiors were a beige with a pale white surrounded by dull gold. The place had a lovely vintage touch to it, the flooring had soft carpets aiding the theme of the room. With antique sofas thrown around alongside wooden decor, it was clear that Harvey had put in more money for this room than what was usually necessary. Probably he knew that she was going to visit him.

In the array of thoughts, Scottie only began to notice the clothes which were a trail to the carpeted hallway. 

"Could we see the entire Paris in just a single day?!" An unidentified voice questioned, excitedly. 

Scottie paused for a moment, hoping she had the right when the answer returned in the form of Harvey's voice. 

"Yes, puppy, we can." He responded with affection in his voice.

"And there's actually no client here we have to meet?" 

"Nobody," Harvey confirmed, drawing Scottie's eyebrows drew in, "Just you and me on a vacation."

"Why?" The voice questioned back. 

"What do you mean?" Harvey's confusion was evident through his voice. At this point, she tried to peek into the bedroom and was successfully able to do so due to the curtain which shielded her. 

They were naked with sheets covering them hardly till their torsos. Harvey's arm was wrapped around the other man's, his associate, Mike. The events of the precedent event were clearly evident. Scottie felt that it was appropriate to leave right now and confront him later because a wounded tiger caught no deer.

"Harvey," Mike enunciated his name and kissed his forehead, "we can't keep this up."

"I can't do it." He added to his plea. 

"You can't do it?" Harvey repeated, confusion setting in. "Can't do what?"

"You." Mike muttered. 

"Me?"

"Harvey. We just fuck, right?" He reminded him. "You don't fucking care about me nor do you love me," Mike's voice cracked at that, "you never fail to remind me that." 

"Why do you think I got this suite, in this fucking hotel in this bloody city?!" Harvey shot back at him, Mike looked affronted but didn't respond. "It's for you."

"That doesn't mean it's love, Harvey."

"You think I can't love you?"

Mike chuckled at that, "No, no, I think quite the opposite in fact."

He looked up at him, his eyes telling more than what the closer could identify, "I believe you could love me but you're lost on a road to misery."

"Misery?" Harvey questioned, his expression was amused. 

"I'm tired," Mike told him, "I'm tired of your selfishness, I'm tired of you playing me, I'm tired of you treating me like a fucking switchboard."

"Mike," Harvey steadied him slowly, his hands slowly holding him down, "I do care for you."

"Then what the hell are you doing with Scottie?" 

"Scottie is-"

"-a brilliant lawyer, a good friend, pets your egomaniac tendencies?" 

"Mike. Scottie and I aren't serious, she knows that too" Harvey attempted explaining, forcing the woman to close her eyes in dejection, "we just-"

"-fuck?" He completed, the word made her wince painfully, "Seeing you with her was why I said yes to date Rachel."

"Mike."

"And I am keeping that relationship, Harvey."

"Well you're doing a brilliant job at it," Harvey snorted, growing vicious, "cheating on her with your boss."

Was Scottie mistaken? She was actually sensing jealousy from Harvey Specter. He was annoyed at Mike's confession and had been rolling his eyes since Rachel was brought into the conversation. 

"I came clean to her last week, she gave me time to sort my fucking feelings out." 

"And this is how you sort your feelings out by having sex with me?" Harvey mocked. 

"This is what I hate about you, you make a joke out of everything!" Mike snapped, his eyes were almost soggy.

Mike turned away to wipe his tears before they drained down his eyes and Harvey like the usual idiot Scottie knew him to be had no idea how to respond this damsel in distress.

"Marry me," Harvey stated out of the blue making Scottie's eyes go wide.

"What?" Mike questioned. 

"I don't fucking care about Rachel or Scottie or Jessica even, I want you with me every fucking day of my life." 

Mike just stared at him absolutely shaken by the sudden proposal. "Harvey, you're not joking are you?"

Harvey cupped his cheeks and looked at him, "I got you here to ask you that, I have a ring in my suitcase."

"Then Scottie and you?"

"Meant nothing to me, it was just sex to spite you," Harvey repeated and told him, "Mike, you mean everything to me, nobody in my life is this important."

Scottie had to take a deep breath and for that. The fact that she misjudged so impeccably, hurt her. She felt discarded but she couldn't pin all this on Harvey. It was her fault that she assumed.

"You're not lying?" Mike interrogated again.

"Why would I lie to you?" 

"You really want me to marry you, don't wanna attempt on trial and error?"

"Mike, I've done it for half my life, there isn't an error with you."

"You're actually asking me to marry you."

"Mike, are you deaf now-"

Mike didn't hesitate a minute before kissing him and pulling Harvey into a warm embrace. "I love you so much!"

"You can tell Rachel to fuck off, you're mine, thoroughly mine and I'm yours, just yours."

Harvey loved Mike. It was evident in his existence. His actions, his words, he, revolved around Mike. For how many years, Scottie knew him, he had never centred his life so carefully around anyone nor had he made an effort to advance towards another person. Harvey was trying here, he was trying so fucking hard to certain that the man in his arms stayed in his arms.

Scottie had to leave. It wasn't going to ever happen and this decision of hers to led to her misery.

The tenderness they shared was overwhelming and she would never be in Mike's place regardless of how desperately she wanted it.

Before she could retreat soundlessly, there was a loud knock on the already open door. The bellhop had come to give her the luggage but this loud sound caused Harvey to get out of the room in a more decent robe provided by the hotel.

"Scottie." He remarked. It was telling that he wasn't happy but surprised as to why she turned up here. "How-"

"I thought to surprise you," she murmured with a bitter smile, "turns out I'm the one who is surprised. Congratulations on the wedding."

And regardless of how many times Harvey tried calling for her, she didn't turn, it wasn't her place to do so.


End file.
